


Nothing's Gonna Change That

by Jessica_mancia31



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, little sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_mancia31/pseuds/Jessica_mancia31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omg are you still open for prompts?(/\;,,.,,;) Ive been thinking about what if Ian mention something about a guy's fashion sense. Mick picked this up and tried to dress up for ian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Gonna Change That

“Damn.” Ian simply stated while watching T.V. with his boyfriend.

“Huh?” Mickey questioned.

Ian chucked a bit, “Oh, nothin’, just the way that guy looks in that outfit.”

“So you the fashion police or some shit now, Gallagher?”

“What, I can’t appreciate a hot guy in a nice, put together outfit?”

Mickey thought about this for a moment; ‘a nice, put together outfit’. Suddenly the older boy felt self-conscious while he sat on the couch in his baggy sweats and old, torn up wife beater. “Was that what Ian wanted?” Mickey asked himself. He turned a slight red color at the thought of his boyfriend checking out other guys in expensive-looking clothing, parading around like they fuckin’ owned the place just ‘cause they got some cash.

Over the next few weeks, Ian noticed a change in Mickey. Like how he always was looking presentable, wearing something other than the hand me downs he’s had for years now.

“Hey,” Ian said casually, walking into their bedroom after a hot shower. He looked Mickey over noticing how well dressed he was. “You goin’ somewhere.”

Mickey looked up from some papers he was reading from where he sat on his bed. He smiled coyly, “Nah, man, just wanted to look…” he trailed off, not knowing how to finish his sentence.

“Hot, sexy... hot.” Ian finished for him. Then he dropped his towel so it pooled around his ankles and strut over to Mickey, a shit eating grin plastered onto his face.

The other day, Mick came in the house with several bags of new clothes, which was odd enough knowing how much he hated shopping. Then, he put most of his old clothes in a garbage bag, stuffing it deep into the closet.

“The hell‘re ya doin’?”

The older man had a nervous look on his face. “Just gettin’ rid of some old clothes.”

“Old clothes- Mick, those are all of your clothes. You’ve had ‘em forever. What’s up with you?”

“What?"

“Lately you’ve been dressing up all nice, like you’re going somewhere special 24/7.”

“Gallagher-” Mickey started but Ian interrupted him.

“Now you’re getting rid out all you clothes with these new ones.” he pointed to the bags resting on the floor.

“Isn’t that what you want?” Mickey asked a little frustrated. “Nice, put together outfits? I’m just tryin’ to make you happy asshole!”

Ian looked at him in pure shock. Is that what Mickey really thought? Yeah, of course Ian loved to see his boyfriend looking sexy in new clothes, but he loved him for who he was. Whether he had on a baggy t-shirt with grease stains or a $600 calvin klein suit. “Mickey, I don’t care what you’re wearing, I never did. How long have we been together now? How many years, how many fights? And you think I’m worried about you having new clothes?” Ian snorted. He remembered all the shit they had gone through to get where they are now. All the door slams, all the screaming fits.

He also remembered their make-up sex afterward. How harshly he’d pound into the brunette. Or how the older man would ride him, switching between rapidly bouncing up and down and passionately grinding his hips, driving Ian insane. What about all the times they would curl up next to each other and watch movies or play video games? And Mickey thinks, even after all that, Ian really cared about the way he dressed? 

“I love you, and nothings ever gonna changed that.”

Mickey felt silly. He knew his boyfriend loved him, he also knew he was the luckiest man in the world to have the redhead in his life. Mickey stared at the man in front of him with lust-filled eyes. Mickey also knew one other thing, “I love you, too.” he breathed, closing the distance between them, crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss.


End file.
